Ultear Milkovich
|image= |name=Ultear Milkovich |kanji=ウルティア・ミルコビッチ |romanji=''Urutia Mirukobicchi'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Black tinged with purple |blood type= |unusual features=Despises her Mother, Ur |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Mage |previous affiliation=Magic Council Team Lyon |previous occupation=Council member Inspector mage |team=Seven Kin Of Purgatory |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Ur (mother, deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Hades (adoptive father) Kain (adoptive brother) Zancrow (adoptive brother) Azuma (adoptive brother) Rustyrose (adoptive brother) Meredy (adoptive daughter) |magic=Arc of Time Transformation |alias=The Time Mage Zalty |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Miyuki Sawashiro |english voice= }} Ultear Milkovich is a female mage who is a very mysterious individual within the series as she is always seen in a different organization each time the story focuses on her. She is the daughter of Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia's mentor, whom thought she had died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 10 She is currently working to unseal Zeref and it is later revealed that she has been a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild all along.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 8-10 She is the eldest and the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team in her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 19 Appearance Ultear is a pale skinned woman with long black hair, along with black eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Like most other females characters in the manga, Ultear has a voluptuous figure. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern (In the anime it is just purple without stripes). In combat she changes to a tight fitting battle outfit. Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 14 Personality Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. Ultear regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ul", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death she has suffered. Meredy treated her as her mother because she saved her and gave her the words to live on. She has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, showing she is ruthless, even going as far as controlling children. Her magic seems to reflect her personality as it manipulates either her appearance or objects around her and she seems to be able to manipulate others' minds. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref because he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 14 When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 2 History When she was first seen, Ultear was once part of the Magic Council, working as an Inspection Mage under Siegrain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 6-7 It's also known that she is Ur's daughter, but for currently unknown reasons, the two were separated from each other. As she grew up, she took wing under Hades, who raised her and mentored her to learn a form of Lost Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 19 At some point she stumbled upon a young Meredy, along with a few of her comrades in some city ruins and invited her to Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 9-10 Synopsis Macao arc She was introduced as a member of Magic Council. She spent the entire session playing with her teal orb, for which she was admonished by Org.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6-7 Galuna Island arc She later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins Lyon to attempt to revive the demon Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 19-20 The group comes into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself, though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 3-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 4-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 16-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 5-16 In the end, it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was long already dead, the mission was a failure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 15 She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentions that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora was defeated, she restored the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and was later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of the Galuna Island's inhabitants.Fairy Tail Manga: 44, Pages 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 9-12 Tower of Heaven arc She was seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-5 Both Siegrain and herself manipulate the council into firing Etherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated magic) at it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 2-9 The whole thing, however, is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Etherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 10-18 Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 3-5 However, after the events at the Tower of Heaven and Jellal's defeat, Ultear revealed herself to have manipulated Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal was to unseal Zeref, using Jellal to get one of the keys to unseal him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 18-20 Oración Seis arc Events take place in the '''Oración Seis arc' in manga but Fighting Festivals arc in the anime'' She is revealed to actually be a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref's seal, Grimoire Heart already having at least one of them in their possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 8-10In the anime, Ultear talks to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship in chapter 131. S-Class Trial arc As Zeref starts using his magic, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him at Tenrou Island in their airship. While en route to the island, her teammates start acting up, but she doesn't give them attention, except for Meredy whom she asked if she could fight in the forecoming battle with Fairy Tail. Later, they are all seen preparing for the battle, with Ultear having changed clothes and when Meredy calls her Ur, she angrily scolds her, telling her to never call her Ur again. Then, she, with the rest of the Kin (except Azuma), notices a giant monster, Makarov's Full Body Titan form, and they all are taken aback, although the Guild Master, Hades, was unaffected. After Makarov damaged a large section of the airship, Ultear completely repaired it using her time magic. She was then transported to Tenrou Island by Caprico's bubble magic. She blushes at the prospect of meeting Zeref at last. She then begins running toward an unknown location, saying for Zeref to wait. Ultear continues walking, talking to herself about how the path to find Zeref was far and hard, but today it'll all pay off and her dream will come true. Once she has Zeref in her hands, she claims she will be saved. Just then, Zeref appears behind her. He states that the Grimoire Heart members are "the apple of the discord here" as she excitedly tears up at seeing him in the flesh. Zeref then prepares to attack, claiming that they have angered him greatly. As Zeref asks her what they wish to do with him, she bows to him, replying that they need his entire existence. However, Zeref then says he doesn't want to kill anymore and that he wants Grimoire Heart to leave the island and reasserts his anger, giving chills to Ultear in the process. The two then have a short off screen battle and, though heavily injured, Ultear is shown to be the victor. She mentions that she is the eldest of the Seven Kin and that Zeref in his sleeping state is weak. She then prepares to release him, shouting "I got Zeref!" into the air out of glee. She then brings the unconscious Zeref to a tree and hugs him tightly, saying she'll make him the king of the ultimate magic world. Meanwhile, Natsu detects her familiar scent and runs toward her location. As Natsu makes a noisy ruckus in getting to her, Ultear detects his presence and hides. Natsu and Happy see Zeref unconscious by a tree, and Ultear uses her magic to make a sprout in the ground grow into a giant tree that almost hits the pair in the process. Sitting on one of the high branches of a tree, Ultear introduces herself as the leader of the Seven Kin. She wonders aloud if Fairy Tail also wants Zeref, but Natsu quickly responds no and yells out that he will never forgive Grimoire Heart. As he begins climbing the tree to get to her, she produces an orb from her armpiece and knocks him away with it. She then follows up by producing numerous orbs in the air and has their "time paths" all pinpoint to Natsu, which results in a devastating attack. Smirking, she comments that the fun has only just begun. When Kain is kicked over towards her by Natsu, she asks him what he was doing there, to which he replied that he had been chasing that girl. She is then seen with Kain facing off against Lucy and Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 18-21 Kain then asks her to leave because he would handle Lucy and Natsu by himself. She agrees and says that she must take Zeref to Hades much to Kain's joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 3-4 She is later seen carrying Zeref back to Hades, when Gray spots her and mistakes her momentarily for Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 13-15 He almost catches her attention when he cried out in pain because of the Sensory Link Magic casted on him by Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 17 Ultear then appears behind Gray, and asks if he was following her. She then goes on to explain that she is the daughter of Ur and that he shouldn't fear her because she is on Gray's side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 19-21 A skeptical Gray questions what Ultear means that they are allies. She tells him she holds no grudge against him because she knows that he didn't kill Ur, and in the end it was just pride, 'a mother protecting her child' which provokes Gray to remark that she's done evil things and that she shouldn't say that what she did was Ur's pride. Ultear then states that everything she did was the will of Ur, which suprised Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Arc of Time.JPG|Magic Seal Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Ultear's Magic from her Eye timeark_02.jpg|Ultear's Orb Being Destroyed timeark_03.jpg|Ultears's Orb Being Repaired 00-04-21.jpg|The Speed Of Ultear's Orb Parallel World.jpg|Possible futures of Ultear's orb Caster Magic User: As one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin, she possesses high-leveled magical abilities. Ultear has only been shown in battle briefly, but she is a very skilled combatant. During her battle against Natsu, in which she was using less than half her strength, she was easily dominating most of the fight. She was also capable of defeating an unawakened Zeref. *'Arc of Time:' Ultear uses Arc of Time, which is a Lost Magic that allows her to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non sentential, objects as shown when she manipulated the time of a tree sprout while fighting Natsu on Tenrou Island. *'Transformation Expert:' Ultear has shown skill with Transormation Magic. She was able to transform into a masked man, named Zalty, that she created for a lengthy duration of time, and was even able to fool Natsu. *'Unnamed Mind Magic:' She has also demonstrated the ability to infiltrate the minds of others, which she did to Jellal to convince him that she was Zeref. Weapons/Items Battle Armor:' ''During the S-Class Trial Arc, in preparation for the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail, Ultear changed her outfit from a revealing dress into a tight form-fitting uniform that almost resembles an armor. It presumably enhances her abilities since Zancrow commented that Ultear was taking the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail seriously by wearing it. Later on, it is shown that the hole in the armor's armpiece can summon her orb. '''Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Jellal and with Hades. Major Battles *VS Natsu (as Zalty) = "LOST" *VS Zeref (sleeping state) = WON *VS Natsu (2) = UNDETERMINED Trivia *It is stated by Jellal that her name is derived from "Ur's Tears".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8-9 *Ultear´s Grimoire Heart uniform is different in the anime than in the manga. In the manga, it is a long and revealing dress with a striped pattern (similar to that of tigers or zebras), while in the anime, it is a long, purple-colored dress without stripes. References }} Navigation de:Ultear Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory